The Castle
"The Castle" is the thirty-third episode of Season 2 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the sixty-ninth episode overall. Synopsis Richard is left in charge for the day, but his lack of rules attracts unwanted guests to the Watterson house. Plot In the morning, Gumball and Darwin rush their morning routine, believing they are late for school. Soon they discover Anais and Richard relaxing on the couch, and it is Saturday. Anais informs their father is looking after them, which means no rules and doing whatever they want, much to her brothers' joy. Later, they mess around in the grocery store, and their carefree behavior soon attract various Elmore residents, the first of them being Harold, who wants to enjoy the freedom of Watterson family too. One by one, Elmore citizens crash the Wattersons' house. The Wattersons realize they have gone too far, and they try to intervene. Gumball tries to tell people to get out. But unfortunately, the people do not want to give up their freedom, so they kick the Wattersons out of their house. The problem is, Richard just can not say "no." The kids attempt at intervention, but fail again and again. They start to open the door with Richard's money card but the hobo takes the card from inside of the house and uses it to order many pizzas. They eventually manage to enter their home disguised as a pizza delivery man, with Richard hiding in a tall stack of pizza boxes. They crash the party going on in the house, and Richard, after a bit of effort, successfully utters "no" and commands the citizens to leave. However, he falters when he gets intimidated by them, and the Wattersons are thrown out of their house once again. They realize they are missing something, something which has the power to stop chaos inside their home. Right then, Nicole arrives home, and effortlessly orders the citizens to clean up the huge mess and never come back, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Richard Supporting Characters *Harold *Hot Dog Guy Minor Characters *Nicole *Mrs. Jötunheim *Orange Security Guard *Pantsbully *Doughnut Sheriff *Mr. Small *Hobo *Rats *Librarian *Sal Left Thumb *Shooting Star *Gary *Jackie *Karen *Jeff *Alison *Hank *George *Louie Trivia *This is the first time Jackie has spoken while onscreen. *This episode aired in the Middle East and Africa before US. *Darwin breaks the fourth wall by realizing that Gumball's voice has changed, referencing his voice actor's deepening voice. *Even though Nicole made a brief appearance at the end, her voice actress does not appear in this episode. *This is the first time the Hot Dog Guy speaks. *This episode aired in the US on Cartoon Network's 21st anniversary. *This is the first time Anais is shown in sleepwear. *One of Richard's tweets was about toothpaste on toast, which appeared in this episode. The idea may have been based on his tweet but it is unlikely as it was tweeted in November 2011, a year before season two even premiered.https://twitter.com/IamRichardW/status/131702000038580224 Continuity *A majority of the Season 1 characters make an appearance in this episode. *This is the second time in the entire series we see Darwin wearing pants. The first time was in "The Gi." *Richard's signature from "The Apology" can be seen on his credit card. *The voice that Nicole uses to scare the guests is the same voice Clayton uses for Razor during the former's lying in "The Skull." *This is the second time Darwin's voice goes very high pitched (to the point where it can not be heard) and causes property damage. This was first shown in "The Flakers." *The scene where Gumball and Darwin fell down the stairs recycles the same voice clips from "The Dress." Cultural References *The music that plays when Gumball and Darwin celebrate is "Ode To Joy" from Beethoven's ninth symphony. *The music that plays during the "Watterson house party" is similar to "(You Gotta) Fight for Your Right (To Party!)" by the Beastie Boys. *At the end, Nicole seems to give Harold the penance stare, a power used by popular Marvel Superhero Ghost Rider. Goofs/Errors *When Anais and Darwin use Gumball as a ram, Gumball is heard screaming, but his mouth is not open. *When the Watterson kids disguise themselves as a pizza delivery man, Anais (the one on the bottom) is seen with her white socks/shoes and her orange sleeve sticking out of the clothes. She is in pink, footless pajamas for most of the episode. *In most airings on Cartoon Network in the US, the CN screen bug is not present for the majority of the episode. References Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes